Bundesvision Song Contest 17
Bundesvision Song Contest 17 was the sixth edition of the German music competition that selected Germany's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 17. The selection had one final held in Cologne. TBD won the edition with TBD song "TBD". Information The edition was announced along with the confirmation of the country's participation in the seventieth edition. It was reported that the format of the edition is already decided and will be presented soon. Some days later, it was revealed that the edition would be smaller. Five songs were selected to compete in the edition, all performed by German singers and bands. The selection consisted of only one final and was held in Lanxess Arena, Cologne. The voters were international juries among countries participating in the seventieth edition. The non-participants and associate members voted as part of the Rest of the World. The competing entries were chosen by the broadcaster after several artists submitted songs. Venue Lanxess Arena (originally Kölnarena, German for Cologne Arena) is an indoor arena, in Cologne, North Rhine-Westphalia, Germany. The arena opened in 1998 and can accommodate 20,000 people. It is primarily used by VfL Gummersbach (team handball), Kölner Haie (ice hockey), and as a concert venue. The arena is spanned by a steel arch supporting the roof via steel cables. The height of the arch is 76 m (249 ft) and its weight is 480 tons. On June 2, 2008, it was announced that Kölnarena would be renamed Lanxess Arena, for a period of ten years.The sponsor, Lanxess AG, is a specialty chemicals group based in the Lanxess Tower in Deutz, Cologne. Schedule The schedule of the edition was published along with the announcement of the edition's format. The songs of the edition were presented between 20 and 24 October 2015 with the running order draw taking place on the last day of the announcements. The voting for the final started on TBD 2015 and lasted for TBD weeks with the results being presented on TBD. Songs presentation The five songs of the selection were presented in five days, one by one. Final The running order draw for the final took place on 24 October 2015. The final started on TBD 2015 and the voting closed two weeks later, on 29 August 2015. The results were presented one day later, on 30 August 2015. TBD won the edition with "TBD". 'Performances' Apart from the performances of the participants, there were also performances by several guests. Sido and Andreas Bourani opened the edition with an performance of their song "Astronaut". Namika performed a medley of "Lieblingsmensch", "Nador" and "Hellwach" before the voting results. Voting and results The voting system, as the selection in general, was simplified. There was no jury application this time and therefore the voters were not divided into jury groups. All the countries were able to vote, including the countries that withdrew from the respective edition of the contest as well as the associate members. Voters 12 points Voting order # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Voting grid See also * Bundesvision Song Contest * Germany * North Vision Song Contest 17 External links * Announcement Thread * Final Recap * Final Thread * Thread